I'm about to Come Alive
by MoveBitch
Summary: Bender overhears Claire's plans to leave him. One-shot. Based off the song but not a song-fic I'm about to Come Alive by Train.


John Bender sleepily rolled over and reached out to bring his wife's body closer to his own. His eyes snapped open in surprise when he found the spot to be vacant. He lifted his head off his pillow and scanned his eyes around the room and still found no sign of her.

'She must be in the kitchen.' He thought while pulling his tired self reluctantly out of the warm bed.

He walked down two stairs before he heard her sobs echo through the quite house.

"Allison, I don't know how I got to this point." Claire said mournfully.

Now John wasn't usually the type to eavesdrop but what she said had peaked his interest. He sat on the stair where he had been standing and started to listen.

"Well do you ever feel that way with Andy?" Claire asked.

John's eyebrows furrowed as it dawned on him that she was talking about their marriage to Allison.

"I wished it was like that for me. Even though John's here I still feel alone." Claire said sadly causing him to feel a weird clutching in his chest.

"I'm trying to say maybe we were too young to do this."

John felt anger bubbling in him at her words. They were young, sure, but it didn't bother him. Why did she feel like that?

He was shaken out of his thoughts by the small cry of a baby coming from the room he left a few minutes ago. Claire heard it, also.

"I have to go." Claire said in a hush voice. "No, it's Molly. She's starting to wake up."

John rushed to go back to their room and lie on the bed pretending he hadn't been listing to her conversation. A few moments later he heard her footsteps nearing. She reached the room and went to the opposite side of where he lie and went to pick up their 5 month-old baby girl, Molly.

"Hey, sweetie." Claire smiled sadly down at the little girl.

She walked over and sat on the rocking chair near the side of her and husband's bed and gently rocked the little girl in her arms. Unknown to her, John was now watching her every move.

"I was just talking to you're Aunt Allison." Claire said as if Molly understood her. Molly just started blankly at her causing Claire to give a little chuckle.

"It's not as if mommy doesn't love you because I do. It's just..." She paused. "I was 16 when I got pregnant with you and a few months later when I turned 17 I was married. Everything just got throw my way so quickly."

Her words made John feel even guiltier. He was 17 when he got her pregnant and basically trapped her to marry him. Why else would some one of her status marry a low life criminal like him. He messed up her future.

"Honey, things aren't so good with your between your daddy and I at the moment." Claire said as her voice crack and tears began to trail down her face again.

"All we do is fight. About money and school and..." She lowered her voice at the next word. "you."

Molly started to fuss and squirm so Claire reached for the pacifier on her nightstand. She eased it in her daughters mouth and then wiped her tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"I should have never believed him, Molly." Claire Said. "He lied when he said that everything would be alright."

That was point when John cracked and silent tears of shame began to silently fall from his eyes.

"Maybe I should just leave him." She whispered and looked straight ahead at the wall instead of the baby in her arms.

"No." A deep voice beside her said. She jumped in surprise and saw a crying John sitting up in bed.

"How long have you been listening!" She demanded, stand up from the chair. He ignored her question and stood up from the bed and in front of her. He looked into her eyes and then looked down at the baby in her arms. _Their_ baby.

"I'm so sorry, Claire." He lightly ran his hand over Molly's head affectingly. Claire looked puzzled at his word.

"For what?" She question and John sighed.

"For everything." He stepped back as Claire went to put Molly back in her crib. "I'm sorry for making your life a hell hole."

Claire stood glued to her spot before looking at John with wide eyes.

"John that's-" She started to say but was cut off by John

"No, Claire, let me finish."

Claire moved closer to him and when she got in reaching distance he grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly. He stared at their clasped hands.

"No one has ever though I was good enough for. Not even me. You're the only person who did." John brought his gaze to Claire's face.

"I know for a fact that I'm not good enough for you. But you and Molly," He made a head gesture towards the crib across the room. "are the only family I have."

"I'm not going to leave you it's just..." She slightly shrugged her shoulder . "Why have we been fighting so much lately?"

"Lately?" John asked with a laughed. "Princess we've been fighting since the moment we met."

Claire rolled her eyes.

"Answer the question." She said.

"Because I'm an asshole." He stated and made Claire laughed for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"But," He said as pushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'll do better. I promise."

She smiled up at him but didn't say anything.

"So will you stay?" He questioned and gave her his 'puppy dog eyes'. Claire grabbed his face with both of her hands and crushed his lips upon her in a passionate kiss. After several minutes they were interrupted by the crying of their daughter.

"I'm going to make her a bottle so change her diaper before you bring her downstairs." Claire instructed. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the room.

John smiled and went to pick up his daughter.

'She's got me fucking whipped.' He thought as he treaded in her footsteps to the kitchen. But he wasn't upset because of it. No, he was happy. Because for the first time in his life, John Bender had a family.


End file.
